The Flirt Jar
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: "'Every time I catch you flirting with a certain captain,' his left hand went behind him and rested on top of his printer jar, 'you put a quarter into my pension fund.'"
1. Chapter 1

_An: I am so frakking tired and this wasn't beta-ed, so forgive any mistakes, I just couldn't sleep until I'd finished this. But enough about that, let's see how substantially Provenza's pension fund increases, shall we?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Flynn said, not even bothering to look at his partner.

Provenza followed him into the elevator right before the doors closed. "Sure, the only reason you've been on your best behavior and do whatever she asks is because you two are friends and it makes her life easier."

"That's exactly it," he pushed the button for Major Crimes' floor.

"You're so full of it, Flynn. The only reason a man does something for a woman on a regular basis, especially if it means changing his usual behavior, is because he wants to sleep with her."

"Well, that's not how it is," Andy shrugged and stepped out when the elevator stopped on their floor.

"Then you two do an awful lot of flirting."

"We do not," he denied in his "come on" tone.

"Alright, Andrew," Provenza turned to him when they reached the older lieutenant's desk, speaking in his proposition voice, "I'll make you a deal." He pointed a finger at him when Andy smiled a mildly amused smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Every time I catch you flirting with a certain captain," his left hand went behind him and rested on top of his printer jar, "you put a quarter into my pension fund."

A low chuckle came out of Andy's throat, "What do I get if I don't put any money in?"

"To prove me wrong." Provenza craddled the jar to his chest, "Come on Flynn, do the impossible."

Flynn laughed again then turned towards him desk. "Sure," he agreed lightly.

* * *

"Forgetting something?" Provenza's pointer finger tapped the lid of the printer jar after a very smiley and touchy exchange between two police officers he knew, and the exit of his commanding officer.

Andy looked at him in silence for a moment. "You were serious about that?"

"As serious as a heart attack," the lieutenant nodded.

Flynn blinked, but then dug in his pocket. He looked at his palm and dropped the quarter he found in the jar, it made a clinking noise against the rest of the coins.

* * *

"I'm just sayin'," Flynn shrugged, "if I won the lotto, I'd trade in the old car for the newer model with a nice trunk." They team was discussing possible suspects, but since the victim was a jerk that had recently won the lottery, their suspect pool was quite large. Andy's favorite for who dunnit was the ex, especially since she'd just been dumped in favor of someone much younger and less intelligent. He was sitting on the edge of desk with his hands braced on the hard surface behind him, looking very relaxed, just doing a facial shrug when people looked at him. Raydor, who was leaning against the desk next to him, gave him a look that suggested partial amusement and wanting to roll her eyes and hit his chest lightly with the back of her hand. He grinned at her, "Like you wouldn't?"

"Just because something's new, doesn't mean it's better," she informed with a certain, playfully offended air.

"Oh sure," he agreed. "There are some classics that are gorgeous." Raydor looked back at the murder board, but he could still see her small smile. His head swung back as well, but he got to look at her more as she largely dominated the conversation, along with Provenza. After they talked over the evidence some more, Raydor got up, she'd sat next to Andy at some point during the discussion, and went into her office to make a call. Andy also stood and moved around his desk to sit in his chair.

"Uh, Flynn," Provenza called and raised the printer jar above his head with an expectant look. With a sigh, for the second time in their week so far, Andy put a quarter into the flirt jar. "Andy..." He said with a fatherly disapproving tone when Flynn started to walk to his desk. "We're not being honest with ourselves." Flynn heaved an even bigger sigh, then put another 25 cents in.

"Sir?" Sanchez asked with a questioning look.

"Mm, every time Flynn flirts with the captain, he has to contribute to the pension fund." Provenza picked up the collection with an appraising look, "I think this will prove to be more lucrative than the printer."

* * *

"Andy?" Sharon asked when she saw him smiling at her.

"Just thinking about what you said earlier, about what you looked like a long time ago." She had been lamenting the loss of youth with him and Provenza. "If you look like this now, that must've been somethin'," he smirked, though there was the distinct sound of being impressed.

She smirked back, "I'll see if I can find you a picture later." He chuckled. "Goodnight gentlemen," she said to the remaining squad members, Buzz and Sykes having left for home moments earlier.

"Goodnight, Captain," was Flynn's response, Provenza just nodded. Andy watched her leave, then walked passed his partner's desk.

The was a tap then clink as Andy's fingers hit the lid putting a quarter into the pension fund. "Thank you," Provenza said.

"Shut up," was the response he got.

* * *

Flynn stood when Raydor came into the room and walked to meet her. "The kid's in his usual spot," he told her. "He's been studying, I think, but he asked us to tell you he wants to talk to you. Nothing serious," he assured at the look he saw in her eyes. Raydor nodded and started to walk away. "And," he said, she turned back, "you look very nice today, Captain."

She smiled and gave a nod, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

He gave a nod of his own, "You're welcome." She spun on her heel and strutted towards Rusty's cubicle, Flynn's eyes trailing down her back.

"Pay up," Provenza said, not raising his gaze from his crossword.

"Compliments count?" He was getting pretty tired of giving up all his change. He even had to get Provenza to break a five.

"They do when they're accompanied by _that_ look," he informed, seemingly disinterested.

* * *

"And remember to grab the warrant," Sharon reminded. There was a hint of a smile when she said, "But I shouldn't need to tell you that," an eyebrow raised, "you aren't new at this." Provenza rolled his eyes, thinking he would be collecting right now if she also had to contribute. He figured he would probably charge her a dollar because she was the boss. But he did not miss Flynn's half smile or the half second detour his eyes took over her body just before she walked away.

"Ah," Provenza stood and shook the jar at Flynn, two hands securely wrapped around the glass.

Flynn turned around. "I didn't even say anything!" He said defensively.

"Non verbal counts," he replied. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, but dug into his pocket and dropped yet another silver coin through the slit in the top. He threw one last glare to Provenza before grabbing the warrant off his desk and following the captain to the interview room.

* * *

"Ahem," Provenza batted his eyelashes. He was deliberatly trying to irritate his friend even more. From the look of hate he saw when the younger man turned around, he was succeeding. Provenza relaxed into his chair, not at all intimidated or phased. Andy came over to his desk and glared at him for a moment. Finally, he reached for his wallet and pulled out a folded up bill. He angrily unscrewed the cap from the jar, then slammed the green piece of paper into the opening with an annoyed "satisfied?" look on his face. Provenza's eyes went to the bill and saw Benjamin Franklin staring back at him. He looked back up to Flynn's dark eyes and gave an assenting nod. Flynn pushed himself away from the desktop and went back to his desk. "We'll see how long this lasts you," Provenza said smoothly, touching the tip of his pen to his tongue and marking a tally on a blank sheet of paper just as Flynn turned sharply with his hate face firmly in place.


	2. Chapter 2

_An: I had another two ideas, but wanted to leave the last chapter with that ending._

"What was that for?" Provenza asked, when Flynn dropped a coin into the printer jar. There wasn't anything printing and his partner hadn't been on the computer all day, he and the captain had been interviewing their suspects.

"In the elevator," Flynn sighed, not stopping to talk, but continuing towards his desk.

"You've still got..." he looked down at the tally sheet he started after Flynn gave him a one hundred dollar bill, "243 flirts left." The lieutenant had blown through the first 157 in about a month.

Flynn shrugged. "Keep it," he said dispondently.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked curiously.

The other lieutenant just fell into his chair and opened a drawer in his desk. Andy pulled out a little red object and leaned back in his chair. Provenza watched as his friend stared sadly at the bean bag in his fingers and sigh after a moment.

He and Raydor had been increasingly friendly, Provenza noticed. Whenever one would talk to him about the other, they always used first names. Raydor had been asking Flynn to join her for interviews even more than usual and sending him out with Provenza less, which greatly annoyed the older man. Their interaction level was at an all time high, recently adding outside of work to the list; when Provenza had called his partner one Saturday, complaining of boredom, Andy had said that he had been invited on an outing with Raydor and the kid. The son of a bitch hadn't even known what they were doing beyond that it was something that interested Rusty, but not Sharon. She'd told him, he just hadn't bothered to remember.

That had surprised Provenza- not Flynn forgetting, he was always an idiot around pretty girls- he hadn't expected the captain to allow that sort of thing. Two adults of the opposite sex take a younger person in her care to something neither cared about; it reaked of a family outing.

Now, Provenza guessed, Sharon had finally seen what he'd been seeing since she took over Major Crimes. Or maybe Andy saw the other thing Provenza did: why they couldn't be a couple.

He watched his best friend sigh and look at the stupid sack of little plastic beads with a heartbroken expression. The older lieutenant sighed empathetically; 16 or sixties, love sucked.

* * *

Provenza looked up when he saw movement near his face. "Normally, public servants don't accept tips," he said, seeing that the two fingers Andy was pointing towards him were holding a folded ten, "but since I do such a fantastic job, I'm willing to make an exception," he took the bill from his friend. Andy smirked and slipped his hands into his pockets before turning away. "If I might ask," Provenza stopped him, "why?"

"Well," Andy put both hands on his partner's desk and leaned down, smug look never leaving his face, "I figure if it's a quarter to flirt with her, it should be a little extra for a kiss." He straightened up, smirk widening at the utter shocked look on Provenza's face. "How much for a date?"

Provenza tossed the ten onto his desk, momentarily forgotten, and leaned forward. In an eager whisper, he said, "Absolutely free as long as you tell me _everything_ about what happened with this," he hit the bill carelessly with his fingers, "and what happens on the date."

Andy, the bastard he is, just smiled and went to his desk, "I'll think about it and get back to you." The look in his eye and the way he opened his mouth told Andy that Provenza was very annoyed and planned to tell him _all_ about it. Before he could, however, Flynn gestured in the direction of the elevators, "Boss is comin'." He turned his chair to face his desk completely and _smiled_ at the paperwork in front of him.

Provenza watched Raydor and Taylor stop by her office door, and saw the way her focussed shifted from firmly on Taylor, to talking to him while looking at Andy's back.


End file.
